New Additions of Anubis: Book One 3rd Term
by Artimis99
Summary: The House is back! This is one of those third term stories. The story is based on my two OC's Jake Miller and Samantha Rutter, two kids with two different diseases. When a new mystery begins, the two need to help Sibuna solve it. They are the New Additions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people! I'm back! This is notrelated whatsoever to Summer In LA. I also made up the school's name, because nobody ever mentioned it.**_

_**Artimis doesn't own House of Anubis. You does own Jake Miller and Sammy Rutter. She also realizes that she has a bunch of stories to update, so if she doesn't update at least every Saturday and Friday, bombard her with Private Messages and reviews saying to hurry up. She must get this up, however, in fear that she will completely forget her ideas, so she apologizes in advance that it may not be updated every day, but hopefully every week. Enjoy! **_

_**Also, this is one of her first third-person point of views, so bare with her.**_

Samantha Rutter looked outside the cab window, her eyes open wide in amazement. Finally, she was at Bravely Academy, the "prestigious" boarding school for seventh grade to senior year of high school. Her brother Fabian laughed at his little sister's reactions. He was just that way when he arrived.

Fabian Daniel Rutter was a junior in high school. Brit to the bone, he enjoyed the Beatles, guitar, reading, studying, hanging out with his friends and American girlfriend, Nina Martin. However, when it came to seeing the look on his little sister's face at times like this, he would give up any of those. Okay, perhaps not Nina, but the rest he would would gladly give away.

Samantha and Fabian have always been close. Even though they are four years apart, they manage to get along exceptionally well, and have loads in common. Both love reading, school, music, and share a passion for guitar and singing.

Until Fabian had started school at Bravely four years ago, they had never been separated. The two shared everything: a laptop, CD player, stereo, television, even a room! When Fabian had started, Samantha was afraid that he would change, and replace her, never wanting to even talk to her again. For a whole school year, the eight-year-old would cry to sleep, looking at the empty bed that was usually occupied by her older brother. She fretted without him singing her to sleep, reading her a story, letting her crawl in with him when she had nightmares. Samantha was usually an upbeat, shy girl. That year though, she was even more quiet, and excluded herself.

Fabian had no idea how to react when he saw Samantha during Christmas and spring break. Both times, he thought that she just needed time to herself. So, he left her alone, only exchanging a few polite words a day.

This made everything worse.

That summer when Fabian came home, his parents had told him that his beloved sister had a strange condition called Sibling Separation Panic. The doctor had come and talked to her, asking her questions. She had felt since Fabian had left, that he would no longer want a little sister. While worrying, she had changed. Not knowing that Fabian was trying to give her space, she had thought he was trying to avoid her as much as possible. Slowly inside, Fabian was literally breaking her heart. Due to the stress, her heart would beat much faster than if she was exercising all day. It was too much for an eight year old to handle, and she got sick. The heart had to work overtime, and she almost tore a muscle in it.

That news killed Fabian inside. He was hurting Samantha without knowing it. He begged his parents to let him not go to school that year, but they refused. They had already asked the doctor what could be done, but there wasn't any cure. Once you have Sibling Separation Panic, you can't get rid of it, especially at a young age. All Fabian could do was gain back Samantha's forgiveness and the closure they had.

It wasn't easy though. Samantha had already worked herself so much, she would hide in the closet until he fell asleep, and when she had nightmares, she would silently sob in it.

One day, Fabian took her on a walk. He explained everything to her, and tried to apologize.

"Samantha Avangelina Rutter, I will always love you. You will always be my number one girl. Even when I'm older and head over heels about someone else, you will still be. I didn't stop thinking about you one minute when I was at school, and I drove some of my friends crazy talking about you. Please forgive me Sam-Sam," he pleaded, using his special name for her.

Samantha looked at him. "I'm still your Sam-Sam," she asked, tears in her eyes. He smiled, tearing up as well.

"Always and forever. Am I still your Fabie?"

"Always and forever,"

The two spent every possible minute together that summer, and they were even closer than before. Samantha met some of Fabian's friends from school, who were all very nice to her and became close as well.

For her birthday, Fabian's parents got the two of them cell phones so they could call and text each other every night, and Fabian could still sing Samantha to bed every night at 9:00.

The two had the same routine every year. Now however, Samantha would be able to be with her brother. Her SSP never went away, and there were still nights when she would feel like she was eight again, but Fabian would always be able to clear things up.

"Ready Sam-Sam," he asked when

they arrived. She nodded and they both walked to Anubis House with their luggage.

"Do I get to finally meet this wonderful Nina Martin and your new roommate Eddie?" she asked. Fabian laughed.

"Yes you do. Let's go squirt," he said, ruffling her chocolate-auburn hair and taking her scrunchy, running.

"Fabian give it back!" she yelled, chasing him to the house. Fabian bolted in and ran to the living room, jumping over the coffee table with Samantha following him, doing a flip over it. He slowed down when he got the couch and she tackled him, grabbing it while on his lap. Both siblings laughed as they looked around and saw two amused faces and three puzzled ones.

"Trich (like Trish)! Amby!" Samantha yelled, hugging the two girls. They laughed.

"Hi Sammy!" Amber greeted.

"What's up Samster?" Patricia asked.

"My age, gas prices, and taxes!" she replied. All of them laughed, and Fabian cleared his throat.

"Samantha, this is Eddie Miller, my roommate, and Nina Martin, my girlfriend. Sorry, I don't know you," Fabian said to a boy behind Eddie. Eddie laughed.

"This is my little brother Jake," he replied. "Nice to meet you Samantha, I'm Eddie. You're Fabian's un-famous little sis?" Patricia laughed.

"It's infamous, Krueger, not un-famous!" she corrected. Samantha laughed.

"That would be me! Nice to meet you!" she said, smiling. Nina looked at her.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey, you're the girl Fabie keeps talking about! Nice to meet you finally!" she replied. Fabian's cheeks flushed.

"Thanks, Sam-Sam," he replied.

"Welcome, anytime, you know where I live," she said.

"Sam-Sam?" Eddie asked, smirking. Samantha narrowed her eyes.

"Call me that, and you won't be able to see straight for a month. It's Sam or Sammy," Sam saw the boy behind him gulp.

"Dude, just call her Sam." he whispered. Samantha laughed.

"Hi, I'm Sam Rutter. Who are you again?" she asked.

"Jake Miller. Nice to meet you." he said politely. You could definitely tell that he was Eddie's brother, just like you could tell that Sam and Fabian were siblings. Jake had dirty blonde hair, except it was more brown, like a light brown that looked dirty. He had brown eyes with multicolored specks.

Samantha on the other hand had chocolate-auburn curly hair with one blond curl. Her eyes were a deep, warm chocolate that could melt you.

"Well, why don't we old teens go to our rooms and let the younger, immature children chat," Eddie suggested. The others nodded and went upstairs. Fabian knelt down next to Sam.

"If you need me, I'll be right upstairs, walk to the right, then first door on your left, okay?" he said. She nodded and he walked upstairs.

"So… wanna play any questions?" she asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You just write down any questions you have for the other person, and they have to answer it," she replied. He shrugged and they started the game.

**Jake**

Sam

**Middle Name?**

Avangelina

**Fave Color?**

Tough one… Purple

**Fave Animal?**

Rabbit

**Fave Artist**

Can't pick

**Age**

12

**Crush?**

Nope

**Most Embarrasing Secret?**

Not sure if Fabie told everyone this, but when I was eight and he came here, I was diagnosed with Sibling Separation Attack. Still am.

**Fave Pizza Topping?**

Sausage, Olive, and Pineapple (duh)

**Fave Boy Name?**

Idk

**Fave Girl Name?**

Idk

**Truth or Dare?**

Dare

Middle Name?

**James**

Fave Color?

**Blue and purple**

Play Instrument?

**Guitar**

Sing?

**In the shower. I don't let people hear me**

Age?

**12**

Secret?

**I have Type 1 diabetes.**

Truth or Dare?

**Truth**

Fave God?

**Idk, too hard man**

Crush?

**Nope**

The two exchanged papers and when they saw the secrets, their eyes widened.

"Wow," they said.

Soon it was time for supper.

_**Like it? REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry, computer crashed. Holy cows! Three faves and twp sreview already? Dang! I guess I'm gonna have to update this more than my other stories at this rate.**_

_**Don't own HOA**_

Samantha and Jake sat next to each other during dinner. Fabian smiled at the sight of his little sister making a new friend. He loved Samantha with all of his heart, and he could tell she was happy, and that was the most important thing in the world to him.

Eddie grinned too. His little brother\finally stopped worrying about kids teasing him about his diabetes. The two Miller boys were as close as the Rutter's, but they took it to a different scale. Jake could relate to his brother more, being a guy as well. However, Samantha was a girl, and even though she could relate, she still needed her Mom's guidance. Hanging out with Fabian had made her a tomboy, and tough, because she had to defend herself from girls who would tease her, and make her feel worthless. Sam was like a chocolate strawberry, tough and hard on the outside, but once you get through that, she's soft. Jake could see that right away. He was kind of her opposite; Jake was soft inside and out, and he was vulnerable to teasing. He was raised with a tough brother who basically defended him, and never learned how to fight his own battles.

In other words, from the minute they met, Sam and Jake needed each other.

"So, Sam, what's the most embarrassing thing Fabian has ever done?"

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done Jerome? Wait, I already know. Putting that shirt on this morning." she said smirking. Everyone cracked up, except for Jerome. Jake, Eddie, Alfie, and Sam did a four way high-five/handshake/fist bump. Jerome looked down at his yellow and orange striped shirt and smiled back at Sam.

"Well played, mini-Rutter. Well played. How would you feel about being one of the Sibuna Prank Stars?" He offered.

Samantha smiled. "Sounds good to me. All right," she fist bumped Jerome.

Jake laughed softly and shook his head. Sam surely was something else.

"So, we have two weeks until school starts. I say we do something special each day," Nina suggested.

Sam smiled shyly at Trudy. "Ms. Trudy, can we please go to the beach tomorrow?" she asked. Trudy laughed.

"Dearie, there's no need to call me Ms. Trudy. Trudy works just fine, and yes we can." Samantha smiled.

"Thank you Trudy!" she said excitedly. Jake got up and went to his room. Sam followed him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, grinning. He laughed.

"You look one step from psychotic," he said. She laughed.

"You wanna see some cool dance moves?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sam smiled and put her iPod in Eddie's stereo. She clicked the song "Moves Like Magic" by Adam Trent from the Shake It Up: Live2Dance CD. She showed him some moves and he smiled.

"Do you sing too?" he asked. She nodded bashfully. They spent the rest of the night laying down and listening to music. Samantha fell asleep at around 11 PM on Jake's bed, so he moved her over and layed down, smiling. Samantha Rutter was sure something else.

Eddie and Fabian came in laughing to see their siblings curled up together sleeping, with the Soul Eater version of This Is Halloween playing. The two friends smiled and looked at each other. Fabian took a picture, posting it on Instagram.

_Look how cute they are! Awwwwwww! Love you guys RockTheGeek9 and NotYourAverageGal9_

_COMMENTS:_

_ Sibuna'sChosen777: Awwwwwwww Fabes. They look so cute together!_

_ GothicYakker6: Awwww, look at mini-Kruger and mini-Nerd!_

_ AmericanKruger6: GothicYakker6: Trixie, don't call my little bro mini-Kruger_

_ SolarGeek777: GothicYakker6: Don't call Sam mini-Nerd you Goth Pixie!_

_ GothicYakker6: SolarGeek777: Shut it Rutter!_

"I think I'll leave her here," Fabian said. The two boys smiled and fell asleep.

The next day, Samantha woke up with arms around her. She turned around and saw Jake smiling happily, hugging her. She smiled back and tried to get out of his grip, but every time she did, his arms wrapped her around tighter. She sighed, and shivered in the cold air. Sam was a wild sleeper, so she had kicked the blanket off in the middle of the night. She was freezing in the room.

"Morning Sam," Eddie greeted, stretching and yawning.

"Hey Ed-ster. Do you have any tips on releasing Iron Man's grip over here?" she asked. Eddie laughed and walked over, whispering in Jake's ear.

"Wake up, Sam made you chocolate chip pancakes," he said. Jake's eyes flew open and he jumped up.

"Where's my pancakes?"

Eddie and Sam laughed as she left to go upstairs and changed into her bathing suit. She came down in a t-shirt and jean shorts. When Sam entered the kitchen, she saw Eddie and Jerome wrestling over the last waffle, and noticed Jake pulling a plate with three waffles towards him protectively. He noticed her and waved, smiling. Sam slid into the seat next to Jake, and he handed her the plate.

"I had to salvage these for you before my brother and Jerome attacked them. Trust me, it wasn't an easy feat," he grinned. She smiled and started eating.

"Who's ready to head to the beach?" Trudy asked.

"ME!" Samantha screamed. Jake, Fabian, and Eddie laughed. The entire house filed into the van, and headed towards the beach. When they got there, Sam ran out of the car, and when Jake tried to slow her down, she ended up falling on him.

"Oomph!" he said. She laughed and got up.

"Come on Jakey, let's go in!" she said excitedly, Jake stiffened. Sam frowned at him.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked. He looked at the ground and sighed.

"When I was 8, Eddie and I went to the beach with his friends. He was hanging out with me, and making sure I didn't go too far, especially cause it was a high tide. Well, one of the girls, Marisol, stepped on a sea urchin, so Eddie went to go take care of her foot. One of the waves came and crashed over me and dragged me out to sea. I was in 11 feet from the shore line, and a lifeguard had to come get me. I almost drowned that day, and afterwards, I never went to the beach again," he confessed. Jake still didn't look Sam in the eyes, and she forced him to look in her chocolate eyes.

"If you want, we can just sit here and watch the others," Sam offered. He shook his head, his brown-blonde long hair flopping over his crystal blue eyes. He knew Sam loved the water, and that she was dying to go in. She grabbed his hand and swung it back and forth, looking at him.

"Jake, I rather be just sitting here with you then knowing you are all alone in the sand being grumpy," Sam said forcefully. He smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Alright," he shrugged. They laid down on Jake's towel, and stared at the sky. Jake started to hum Ellie Goulding's song Lights.

"That song just speaks to me," Sam said. Jake shifted to look at her.

"How?" he questioned. Sam sighed.

"When I was little, the only time I felt safe was when Fabian was sleeping next to me. I used to always be in the dark when I was alone, and it seemed like the lights were still on. Everyday after school, there was like there was a force calling me home. I couldn't feel safe with my own so-called 'friends', because they would abandon me when I needed them. I'm still worried that if I make friends, they'll ditch me," she said, still staring blankly at the sky.

"I'll never ditch you like that Sammy," he whispered. Jake saw the single tear tracing a path on her cheek and wiped it with the hand that wasn't holding hers.

"Promise?" she asked. He nodded, smiling at her.

"Promise," he replied.

After talking for two hours, Sam got an idea.

"Jake, if we didn't go far, and I was with you the entire time, would you go in the water?" she asked.

"If you were with me, then yes."

"Let's go then," Sam said, dragging Jake into the shallow water. They started splashing each other, and Jake's fear slowly subdued. Suddenly, two pretty girls came and pushed Sam away, flirting with Jake. Sam strayed farther away and started noticing that the tide was getting higher.

"Jake!" She called, but he ignored her, flirting back. Sam was straying farther away.

"Jake!" She screamed. A high wave was towering over her.

"JAKE!" was the last thing she called before a gigantic wave hit her on the hit, flattening her on her stomach, knocking her to the sand under the water. The force was so great, all Samantha saw was black.

_**So how was it? A longer chapter for you dedicated readers who waited. **_

_**Song of the Chapter: Call Me Maybe Cover by Megan and Liz and Max Schneider (Carly Rae Jespen)**_

_**Link: watch?v=e2X3MKjskTg&feature=plcp**_

_**I love this because it has Megan and Liz, Max Schneider, and it's a cover of Call Me Maybe! I love the artists of this cover (especially Max because of How to Rock). **_

_**Check out the song, and REVIEW!**_

_**~Arti**_


End file.
